My Game Changer
by pennyleo
Summary: Brooke is a freshmen at Barden who is very crazy, Free spirited and needs no one, until she meets Bumper Allen someone who is just as crazy as her, her Game Changer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Name: Brooke Stratton

Age: 19

Interests: I love all animals, but I really love horses and riding them. I also love to draw, paint and play basketball. I have been riding and playing basketball ever since I was young.

Fav colour: black and blue

Extra: I also wear glasses but only for reading and such and I am known as free spirited and crazy

Brooke's POV

"Coming Dad!" I yelled down the stairs as I threw my phone in my purse, grabbed my bags and headed down to the car. I was headed off to college/university, I wanted to become a vet and my parents supported that but they insisted that I take a few years of regular college first. I was going to some place called Barden University and I was excited.

"There you are sweetie" My Dad said as he kissed my forehead, grabbed my bags and put them in the trunk. I climbed into the backseat of the car and looked at my mom who was sitting in the passenger seat." Hi Mom" I said as I grabbed my iPod out of my purse to listen to music," Hi sweetie, you ready?" she asked me as she turned to face me." Yup" I said as my Dad got into the car and we left.

The whole way there I was looking out the window and saying mental goodbyes to my house, street and friends.

When we arrived at the University there were people everywhere, they were carrying bags, boxes and almost anything you could think of. I got out of the car, grabbed my stuff and said bye to my parents, they would have stayed to help me settle in but they had stuff to do.

I was about to go find my room when a preppy blonde girl stepped right in my way and started talking to me "Hi there and welcome to Barden University, what hall?"" Umm tracker hall" I answered looking at her in an odd way." Okay so what you're going to do is go all the way….." that was all I heard from her before I zoned out while looking at a giant fair type thing going on in the giant grass area.' And here is your official BU rape whistle, don't blow it unless it's actually happening" she said with a smile on her face. I grabbed the whistle and headed off in the direction that she pointed me to hoping that I would find the right building.

When I finally found my room I walked inside to see that nobody else was in yet, sweet I can pick whatever bed I want I thought to myself as I choose the bed closest to the door.

I was unpacking my bags and making my bed when the door opened, I turned around to find girl with dark brown hair and only a few bags." Hi, I am Brooke" I said as I walked up to shake her hand." Hi, I am Beca" she said as she put down her bags and shook my hand. I finished unpacking while Beca got her side of the room ready." Want to head down to the activities fair? I asked Beca," Sure" Beca said as we left the room and headed to the fair.

When we got to the fair through the crowd of people me and Beca split directions and headed off into different directions, I was walked down a sidewalk when I found a animal studies booth so I walked over and met a girl with black hair who's name was Arianna," You like animals?" she asked me as she handed me the sign up sheet," Heck ya, love them" I answered as I took the sheet and signed it." Well bye, see you later" I grabbed a pamphlet and waved goodbye to Arianna.

I was walking down the sidewalk looked for Beca when my phone went off, It was my dad asking me how I was doing. I was about to answer the text when I heard some singing, I looked up to see a group of guys singing Whip It. I liked that song but I thought they were weird. I tried to stay away but a short guy who looked like the leader walked up to me and started talking while the other guys kept singing," Hi hot stuff what's your name?" he asked me as he took my hand and kissed it." Out of your league" I answered as I smirked and walked away.

I heard the guys say "Ohhh you just got owned Bumper",

"Did not, she was ugly anyway" Bumper replied to them before he continued singing.

His name was Bumper, weird name but oh well I said to myself as I spotted Beca. She was at a booth that said Barden Bella's," Hi Beca" I said as I walked over to her.

"Hey Brooke" she said while she was looking at a pamphlet

"What's this?" I asked her

"It's the Barden Bella's, an all girl A Capella group. Would you like to join?" the blond and red head that were standing behind the booth asked me." I don't know, I love to sing but I have HUGE stage fright, but I will think about it okay" I told them." Ok, by the way I am Chloe and this is Aubrey" they red head said as she pointed to herself then the blond." Cool" I said while Beca and I walked back to our room.

"So did you join any groups?" Beca asked me when we were back in our room eating dinner," yes, I joined an animal studies group" I told her as I took the last bite of my sandwich." Cool" Beca said as she finished her sandwich too and we went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning still sleepy but I knew we had classes that day, nothing hard just introductions to classes but I still had to get up. I got out of bed and grabbed my makeup, clothes and shower supplies and headed off to the showers.

I was taking a shower when I heard some weird noises coming from a few showers away so I finished up quickly, got dressed, put my makeup on and got the hell out of there.

"Hey Beca you ready to go" I asked Beca as I walked back into the room and grabbed my bags." Yuppers" Beca answered as she too grabbed her bags and we headed off to our first class.

When we got to our first class it was science, I loved science and have always been exceptional in it. We walked to the middle row of the class because there were three empty seats in a row, I sat on the right and Beca sat beside me on the left. Just before the bell went and the teacher started talking Bumper walked into the class. I turned away praying that he wouldn't see me and sit beside me, but no such luck. He saw me and walked right over and sat on the right side of me.

"Hey beautiful" Bumper said to me

"I thought I was ugly and isn't this a freshmen class?" I asked him

"For you information this is a multi grade class" He said with a smirk

Just before I stopped talking to him I have him a little note that said

~ Just so you know I know you use girls, so there's no way I will EVER! Be with you~

He read it then crumpled up the note and shoved it in his backpack, I then just paid attention to the teacher and I was sure this was going to be an amazing year and no way was I going to let this Bumper ruin it for me.

After class I packed up and left before Bumper could talk to me," Hey" I heard him call but I didn't care.

Bumper's POV

It was after class and I needed to talk to this girl, she was feisty and I liked that. I called after her but she didn't hear me. Ugh dumb bitch I thought to myself, I would just go hang out with some slut tonight to ease my pain. That would show her.

That night I called up my number one girl who was always up for some last minute sex, her name was Amanda and she was the same age as me. She was cute but didn't have any standards so maybe she would make that girl jealous, I didn't even know her name yet.

Brooke's POV

After class I went home to practice my audition song for the Bella's. I figured I would give it a shot, I mean the worst that could happen would me just being silent. We were supposed to sing Desperate Measures By Marina's Trench. Beca and I were practicing when I got a text.

It read

To: Brooke

From: Bumper

Hey I just got back from "hanging out" with a really cute girl.

What a creep I thought to myself, I threw my phone onto my bed and continued practicing.

Next Day

I woke up about two hours earlier then I usually do, probably because I couldn't sleep. All night I was up thinking about screwing up at auditions," Ugh w...What are you doing up?" Beca asked me when I guess my little light woke her up." I can't sleep" I told her "I am too nervous about auditions" I mumbled as I got out of bed." You will be fine" Beca barley said as she fell back asleep, I went to take a shower. I hated having boy and girl showers so I figured if I took my shower now no one would be up.

I walked into the showers and of course I heard one shower, Oh great someone was in here already I thought to myself. Oh well, I picked a shower and undressed. I turned on the water and the warmth felt so good I just stood there enjoying it for what seemed like forever. I finally decided to start washing up; I have this weird habit that when ever I wash up I sing. I don't know why I just do. I started singing Bulletproof which was the first song that popped into my head. I was almost done washing my hair and singing when I heard a voice.

"Would you please SHUT UP?" I heard the voice yell at me

I felt embarrassed "SORRY" I yelled back and continued to shower.

I turned off the shower and put my towel on over my body, I found myself singing again and I tried to stop but I was so wrapped up in the song I just continued singing quietly.

"Is it so hard to be quiet?" I heard the voice say again as it got closer to me.

Just then the shower curtain ripped open, thank god I was covered up with a towel because if I wasn't this would have been 10 times as awkward.

I turned around to face the person when I saw BUMPER standing there." OMG GET OUT!" I yelled and I yanked the curtain closed again.

" Would you please go away?" I asked him.

" Why would I do that" he answered.

"Because I am basically naked" I said more annoyed now

"I am fine with that" he said with a laugh

"Ugh fine" I gripped the towel really hard just in case anything happened. I opened the curtain and of course there he was, standing there smirking." Your creepy you know right?" I asked him when I walked out of the shower.' Ya I know" He answered as he walked close to me.

I grabbed my clothes and made my way to one of the change stalls, I walked inside and Bumper actually tried to follow me in." Get out" I said as I smacked him. I closed the door, got dressed into a pair of shorts with a blue Tank top. I walked out and went the mirror to do my hair and makeup; of course Bumper was still following me. He wasn't saying anything just staring. When I was done I turned to him and gestured to my whole body,

" Like what you see?" I asked him as I laughed a little bit.

" Sure do, but if you want me to kiss you just ask" he said as he wrapped his arm around me waist.

"Haha no" I told him as I unwrapped his arm from my waist," Sorry I don't date slimy, cheating, dirtball losers" I said as I ruffled his hair." So what's your name?" he asked me," Brooke I replied as I left.

Bumper's POV

I was taking a shower early in the morning because I hate all the people that insist on singing and dancing in the shower, I was just about done when I heard someone come in and start their shower. Aww shit I thought, of course they started singing

"Would you please SHUT UP?" I asked the person

"SORRY" they replied

Good I thought. Someone knows how to shut up. I was dressed and doing my hair when they started singing again. OMG I thought," Is it so hard to be quiet?" I asked them as I walked up to there shower.

I ripped open the shower curtain and all I saw was a beautiful body that was wrapped up in a towel facing the wall, She turned around I instantly knew it was the girl from science. She yanked the curtain closed again, she asked me to leave but I politely declined. She eventually walked out, grabbed her clothes and walked to a dressing, I tried to follow her in but she smacked my arm and closed the door on me.

A few minutes later she walked out looking as beautiful as ever, I just stared and followed her. When she was done with her makeup and hair she asked me if I liked what I saw, There was no denying that I did so I answered with "Sure do but if you want me to kiss you just ask" I told her as I wrapped my arm around her waist hoping that maybe I would get to kiss her.

No such luck, she unwrapped my arm from her waist and turned to leave." What's your name?" I called after her." Brooke" she answered and left. Hmm Brooke, I like it I thought to myself as I grabbed my stuff and headed back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I went to science class and of course there was Bumper sitting there, I walked over and started talking to Beca. Soon enough the teacher came in and told us about an easy science project that we would work on with partners. I instantly looked at Beca and she looked at me but the teacher said that he would choose partners; He decided that boy girl partners would be fun so I was paired with Bumper. Ugh this year is not starting off well I thought.

After class Bumper came up to me and started talking to me "So want to stop by my room after school so we can work on our "Project", I looked at him as he just stared at me waiting for an answer.

" I would but I am busy after school" I said.

"Ok but tomorrow, okay" he asked me.

" Yup" I smiled and left for my next class

After classes I went to my room to meet Beca, we practiced but the time to leave for the audition came way to fast. As we walked over there I was so nervous. I didn't tell Bumper about me auditioning because he would probably just laugh at me because he doesn't seem like the singing type.

When we got there I saw lots of people trying out, I was nervous but it was going down a bit.

"Next up is Brooke Stratton" I heard the voice say and that's when I knew there was no going back.

I walked out onto stage and who do I see sitting there in the crowd, BUMPER. This guy is like a stalker of some kind, I basically stood there staring at him while he sat there staring at me.

"When ever you're ready" Chloe said to me

I just closed my eyes and started singing

Gonna make a heart-throb out of me  
Just a bit of minor surgery  
These desperate times call for desperate measures  
I'll give you something to cry about  
Show some skin, and would be, caché  
How could you let this get to desperate measures now?

For a first effort this,  
Feels kinda last ditch  
I guess this just  
Got kinda drastic  
Trust us you just fell off the bus, baby

I can't let this, I can't let this, I can't let this go  
I can't let this, I can't let this go  
(Desperate measures)  
I can't let this, I can't let this go

When I got you right where I want you  
I been pushing for this for so long  
Kiss me, just once, for luck  
These are desperate measures now

When I finished I just stood there looking and Chloe and Aubrey," Awesome" Aubrey said and I walked off stage. Before I walked off I caught a glimpse of Bumper. His jaw was wide open.

Bumper's POV

After class I asked Brooke if she would come to my room to work on the project but she said she was busy, I was sad but then I remembered I had to go to Auditions.

After all of my classes I went to my room, changed and headed off to auditions.

"Hey dirtball" Aubrey said when I walked into the auditorium.

"Hey beef cake, or should I say BARF cake" I said as I pretended to throw up.

Aubrey didn't say anything but she just huffed and turned away, 1 point for Bumper I thought to myself as I had a seat beside Donald with the other Trebles. I was waiting for someone good until I heard some guy named Jesse, he was good." Hey Donald I want him" I told Donald.

After Jesse I heard the announcer say Brooke, couldn't be my Brooke because she was busy I thought to myself.

I waited for this Brooke to come on but when she did it was my Brooke, I was confused. She said she was busy, oh maybe busy with this. Oh well lets see if she's any good.

After her audition I saw in shock, I knew she could shower sing but not like stage sing.

Brooke's POV

After I was done my audition Aubrey said that if we were chosen we would know it by tonight. I was walking back to my door when Beca ran up to me," Hey do you think you got in?" She asked me." I don't know" I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

We were walking back when all of a sudden Beca and I got bags on our heads and were being dragged somewhere, Must be Aubrey I thought to myself.

When they finally stopped dragging us they would call our name, what part we sang and then rip the bag off our head. I was an alto along with Beca and some other people.

We had to recite an oath and such and then we went to a party called Aca-initiation night.

When we got there I didn't know what to do because Aubrey and Chloe were off, Beca was with Jesse and everyone else was just everywhere. I walked around until I saw Bumper; I was going to talk to him but some blond chick by the name of Fat Amy got to him first. So I just sat down. Bumper was talking to Amy but he looked over her shoulder and I waved to him and smiled. A few minutes later he got rid of her and came to sit with me.

"So Fat Amy huh" I teased him

"Ya umm no" He laughed

We were talking for a while but eventually I had to ask him something.

"So why are you mean to everyone else except me?" I asked him

"Because you're special" He said without paying attention, I stared at him like "What" and he was obviously embarrassed. We sat there staring at each other for a while until he came in to kiss me. I was going to but I couldn't, I didn't know him well enough. So I just got up and left, it was mean but I had to do it. Besides kissing leads to other things and I am not supposed to fool around with Trebles.


	4. Authors note

Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updates either of my stories lately.

I have been REALLY busy since my basketball team is in it for the 1st place game so practicing like crazy

Anyway I am going to start on another chapter right now :p


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning dreading science; I didn't want to have to face Bumper after what had happened last night. I went and took a shower and changed into my blue skinny jeans with a white tank top and plaid over top.

When I walked into science Bumper was just sitting there on his phone. He didn't look sad or mad so maybe he was okay. I walked over to my desk and said hi, but he didn't answer. I tried again but this time I knew that he ignored me, Oh well I thought to myself.

After science I walked to math class but for some reason I couldn't get Bumper out of my head, but I don't even like him or anything I tried to tell myself but he kept popping into my head. I was in math class when the fire bell went off, everyone was running around like two year olds but I just couldn't get this Bumper thing out of my head.

I told myself that I was going to find a boy to like and crush on to make me forget about Bumper but it didn't work.

Next Day

I woke up early again and went to take a shower; I walked in and heard one shower. I remembered that Bumper showered in the morning so I snuck up to the shower and sure enough Bumper's stuff was outside the door. I grabbed a scrap piece of paper and wrote down "I'm sorry" on it and put it on his clothes, Then I went to take my own shower and for some reason I didn't sing at all.

After my shower I got dressed and Bumper was gone but the note I left him was crumpled and on the floor, I instantly remembered who I was. I was Brooke Stratton, I needed no one and didn't care what people thought of me so I picked up the note and threw it out. He wanted to play this game; well two people can play this game I thought.

After school that day I had a Bella's practice, we talked about competition songs but we couldn't think of anything so we just sang and did choreography. Aubrey made us do back hand springs which were hard but fun, and then Chloe taught us new dance moves.

After practice I didn't even care about Bumper, so Beca and I went back to our dorm, watched some T.V. and went to bed since the regional's were this weekend and we needed sleep.

Regionals

I woke up really early with Beca and we rushed to the bus, everyone was there except Amy, she was always late so no one was surprised when she showed up 20 minutes late." Sorry guys, takes a while to look this good" Amy said as she got in the drivers seat and we drove off.

When we got to the college that the regionals were being held at we all jumped off the bus and ran do our dressing room because we were like 30 minutes late because of Amy and traffic.

"WE ARE HERE" Aubrey yelled as she stopped by a guy that was organizing everyone backstage. We quickly got to our dressing room and changed into our outfit which where these funky purple, blue and black dresses.

Not half an hour later we were walking on stage to perform our song which we decided would be Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.

We walked on stage and started our song

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yea you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And everytime I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts!

We sounded AMAZING; I would like to see the trebles beat that!


End file.
